Imprinting on a vampire
by JBizz
Summary: Jacob imprints on one of the females from Denali and whats going on with Edward and Bella? Whats got her so distracted?
1. Chapter 1 Confessions

Ok so I don't own any of these amazing carries but if I did I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?

Chapter 1 Confessions

BPOV:

I hadn't seen Jake since he had gotten back from his Canadian excursion, but Edward wasn't showing any signs of retreating back to his "anti-Jacob" tree house so I thought I would try to see Jake today. That is, of course, if he wanted to see me.

I'd talked to Charlie who'd talked to Billy, who'd talked to Jake about _me. _Transportation was not the issue this time, no, the soul issue in this situation was Jake. He was being stubborn, but who was I to judge stubbornness? According to Charlie Jake wasn't mad _at _me.

I knew he was just a little upset, ok so he was extremely repulsed, by my decision to mary my beloved Edward and become one of the undead. But it wasn't like I had asked him to be Edward's best man. For the love of god, I hadn't even asked him to come to the wedding if he didn't feel the need.

So I left it up to fate whether he was mad or not. But I _was_ going to see Jacob today whether he liked it or not.

"Bella?"

"Say what?" I exclaimed as Edward dragged me out of my reverie. For some reason he thought I'd been over thinking that certain bite of cereal left on my spoon as I sat thinking about how I was going to tell him that I was going to see Jacob today.

"Bella, love, you are over contemplating my self control. If I have to sit hear one more minute in silence I _will _go insane." Edward explained. Since he couldn't hear my thoughts, thank god, he got a little irritable when he thought I was hiding something.

"Well I er...was...um...wondering..." I searched my mind for right words.

"Bella!" He whined.

"Ok ok. I want to see Jacob..."

He didn't say anything. I tried to read his face but all I could see was concern


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob Black

Once again I do not and never will own twilight. But if I did one Jasper Hale would be spending time with me instead of this pen and paper and laptop.

**A/N Sorry this chapter is REALLY REALLY short but I really needed to end this without changing POV's. Bear with me people!! Thanks! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

Chapter 2 Jacob Black

JPOV"

Ok this could not be happening! Not at all!! I had to tell someone but who? My dad? No, too judgmental. No, the only person I could trust with this confidential peice of information was...Bella. As much as I hated to admitt it, that was the one person who wouldn't judge me. The only person she would tell is the bloodsucker and it was so _perfect _it wouldn't tell anyone.

But what did this mean for me? How could this be true? The face of this...thing wouldn't leave my mind. It was completely and totally impossible but real.

Whatever I did didn't matter as long as I found a way - a way to, like reverse it or something. There was only one person who could help me. Who knew enough about this sorta' thing but not too much, and who didn't care enough about me to judge but cared enough about Bells to help.

_ Edward_

A low growl escaped my lips.

_**I swear this chapter looked so much longer in my spiral!! HEHEHE!!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sickly Sweet

Alrighty then. So we have established the fact that I dont own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I only wish. Then maybe I could have my sweet sweet Jasper...Hey I can dream right!?

**A/N Ok this one is a little longer. Man I can't wait to get Jasper into the story. MY LOVE!! Alright enough of that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Sickly Sweet

BPOV:

Oh no! I looked into his eyes. Great now my thought process was depleting. Soon I would forget all about...uh...oh yeah Jake. Ok I had to look away.

I peeled my eyes away from his mind transforming gaze.

"Bella..." he began.

"Wait." I interrupted him before I could do anything to turn those beautiful topaz eyes into stones of worry. "It's ok. Never mind I said anything. It doesn't matter anymore." I lied. Then I swiftly passed my fingers across his jawline and stood up to clean the bowl of untouched cereal. Out of nowhere Edward had his stone arms wrapped around my waist.

Suddenly he froze and became a statue. A statue of a god, never the less, but a statue all the same.

I turned around, still encased in his iron cage, to look at him. Bad idea. He was standing straight up, a blank expression frozen on his face. He was looking at nothing. He looked like...well like a vampire.

"We have company." Then a smile spread across his face so wide it looked as if it could break him. I just stared in amazement. _Someone is having mood swings. Oh good thing he can't read my mind. _He was obviously reading the thoughts of our guest and they must have been pretty funny. Then I came to a realization. Only two people outside his family could make him act like this. Either Mike Newton was out there about to proclaim his love for me or..._no! _I couldn't even think it. I raced for the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Billy where is Jake?"

"Uh...he's out Bella."

"But Billy..."

"Bye Bella"

_click_

Oh god! It _was _Jake out there. How could he _not _know Edward would be here? Alright time to set him straight.

"Oomph!" Edward caught me

"Now, sweet sweet Bella, I believe the dog wants to talk to me." he said.

"How...but...I...you...EDWARD!" I babbled. How was this even happening? I couldn't believe this! So he can run off to Canada, stop talking to me, make me love him, then come to _my _house and talk to _my _fiance?! How messed up could the world get?

"Now Bella lets not get hasty. I'm sure he wants to talk to you too. This just happens to be more of my area of expertise." and he was gone.

EPOV:

I ran out of there as fast as possible. my sweet Bella could be so impatient. I reached for the doorknob and the door swung open.

"Jacob" I nodded in his direction. "What can I do for you?"

_Oh sure just laugh it up. I need to tell Bells right now! Where is she leech?!_

"Oh poor Jacob. you didn't hear? My dearest fiance couldn't wait for _me _to poison her so she decided to jump the gun. Fangs first wedding later as she put it. Carlisle is with her now in our house, the transformation is almost complete. So if you don't mind, just go back to you doggy house, that would be great." I loved messing with the pup. How gullible young werewolves could be.

"You lying bloodsucking leech! What make you think _you _are the only one that can sense her?!" he shouted.

"Well, for one I am a lot more attuned to her, due to all the close physical contact you will never endure. But I doubt that is why you came here. Bella is in the kitchen."


	4. Chapter 4 Denali

Ok so I dont own the Twilight series...but...if...nah...I love Jasper!!

**A/N I love Jasper!**

Chapter 4 Denali

BPOV:

As soon as I heard Edward tell Jake I was in the kitchen I knew Jacob would be racing in here any moment now. I almost hopped off the counter I was perched on until Edward swept me up into his arms.

He set me down on the couch and sat fluidly down next to me, Jake was sitting in Charlie's chair. Edward glanced at Jake and with a grin he swept me into his lap. For a brief second I glanced into his eyes. Then I forgot about Jacob, about my P.D.A issues, I forgot everything. He lightly brushed his lips with mine and I sighed as he pulled away.

"But Edward!" I whisper yelled.

"We have company, remember love." why did he have to remind me? If only Jasper were here so I wouldn't be so mad at Jacob, but I was.

"Ok Jacob. What do you want?" I asked sternly.

"I have a really big issue." he explained.

"He's imprinted love." Edward said, a little too enthusiastically.

"Ok would you stop it with you freakish mind tricks? It is really pissin' me off." his hands were shaking. He needed to calm down but I was too angry at him for running off to Canada.

"Jacob Black if you wolf out in my living room I swear on all the myths in this world I will..." Edward stopped me from finishing my threat with a deep kiss.

"Dearest Bella, let us not anger the pup any further."

"Alright..." I answered dazed. "Edward..." then I realized we still had company.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Later" I answered. Smiling I pecked his cheek. Then turned to Jacob, all traces of happiness gone from my expression.

"Alrighty then." Jacob said coldly. "Before I was so rudely interrupted by your little show."

"Excuse me Jacob! But you are in my house asking for _my _help! So don't get testy with me." I roared.

"Ok, ok. Chill. Alright here's the thing..." he began, trailing off.

"Please Jake I don't have all day. I have..." I paused, glancing at Edward,"things to do."

"Alright!! I imprinted yes but not on just anyone. You see I went to Canada which is like really close to Alaska. You get were I am going with this? Well I met this...person. She is beautiful, amazing..." he trailed off.

"Ok, seriously Jacob! If you came here just to tell me you met some hot Canadian woman I really don't want to hear it."

"Bella I really think you want to hear this." Edward said," It is rather intriguing actually."

"Fine. Just make is fast. I don't have all day to sit around and listen to you stammer like a small child Jake."

"Er..."

"Dammit Jake!"

"Dammit Bells!! She's a vampire. Alright she is a freakin' vampire! She's one of the vampires from the coven in Denali."

"Denali? But...I...you...love...EDWARD?!"

"What? What did I do? I didn't make him imprint on anyone!" Edward had never yelled at me. And he wasn't now, surprisingly. He was yelling at Jake. Wow!

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?! It isn't my fault either! Can't you _do _something? Can't you like reverse it or something?" Jake asked

Oh so he came here for himself. "Uh! Hello? Earth to Jake He is a vampire not a werewolf! Why don't you talk to Sam about this? Why do you always have to drag me in with you?" I protested.

"Jacob, no offense, but you're on your own. There's nothing I can do. What did you expect? With all due respect I told you this would happen." Edward said calmly.

"Oh yeah! _SURE!! _I don't ever remember you telling me I would fall out of love with Bella and in love with a leech like you!" yelled Jacob.

I gasped.

Then I said calmly,"So Edward was right. Things like Sam and Emily really can happen." then I accedentally lost my cool, "I'm glad I chose what was right for me and not what was best for everyone else! Get out Jake! When you left I couldn't think clearly. I lost sleep over you Jacob Black but I am done crying over you! We can't help you so just leave!"


	5. Chapter 5 Guilty Concience

Alright sooooooooooo...I don't own Twilight and sadly never will. But maybe I can persuade Stephenie to let me borrow Jasper!! MUHAHAH!

Chapter 5 Guilty Concience

BPOV:

Jake slammed the door when he left. Man I knew I'd be guilty about this later. How could I have been so mean to Jake? He'd done nothing wrong. I had to call him.

I went to the phone. Luckily Edward was in the other room arguing over something pointless with Alice. something about glue.

Jake picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Jake please don't hang up."

"Alright"

I waited.

"Jake I'm sorry. I never should have acted that way. I still love you but not the same way I love Ed...him. You might think I am crazy, most people do. But I wanted you to know that even if I get mad at you I will never stop loving you. You're my best friend Jacob. And about the imprinting thing. I guess I was just jealous because I used to be the only girl you thought of. But I know that we are better just as friends. Please don't be mad at me or Edward."

There was a long pause as I waited for Jake to say something. Finally he spoke.

"Bella! How the hell do you think I feel? I'm not mad at you or the leech. I'm just mad at myself for thinking I was any different from Sam. I'm sorry about that, but at least you have who you really want."

"So do you Jake." I reminded him. "So do you. And it'll work out. I promise."

"Bells your awesome! I'm just so glad you will still be my friend," theres my Jake,"even after I was so horrible to you. But I also want you to know that I still love you. Just like Sam still loves Leah. This imprinting this is a royal pain in my ass." Jake ranted.

"Jake, did you ever think that maybe things worked out for the best?" I questioned.

"No" he answered coldly.

Then Edward was back. Although he probably already heard the whole thing, I still felt uncomfortable talking in front of him.

"I've got to go Jake. Good luck."

"Why? Is the leech there?"

"Jacob Black, how many times...ugh never mind. His name is Edward."

"Whatever Bells" he said playfully"Bye"

_click_

"What was that about Bella? Are you ok?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just Jake using the bloodsucker, leech thing again. He knows it gets on my nerves. So...what's the plan?" I asked. I really was curious. Edward had made sure Charlie went on a fishing trip with Billy, all weekend. I knew something was up.

"Well...come with me." Edward said.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked. Then he picked me up and we were upstairs in a flash.

"No, not really. But it's funny when you protest so I usually give you a choice." he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I feel so much better now that I know I have the illusion of a choice." I told him."It's kind of funny. You know, I do the same thing to you."

"Oh, you do?" he asked

"Of course!" I said, laying down on my bed. "But for what? Well that's for me to know." I giggled.

"Well...I will find out. Although I cannot read your mind I can read everyone else's. I have my ways dear." he said, tapping his head.

"Well _dear _I am in luck. I haven't told anyone." then I had my copy of Wuthering Heights in my hands. I opened it, ready to read, when suddenly Edward was beside me toying with a strand of my hair.

"Of all the books in the world...Bella I can but you a new book. In fact I insist. You have read this too many times." he droned.

"Well thanks, but we both know that there isn't a good bookstore in Forks and you already had something planned. So..." I encouraged.

"Hmmmm...indeed." Then in a flash he was gone. What on earth had gotten into that man? Then he was back. he had my duffel bag filled with clothes and my bag of toiletries. Alright, I was catching on.

"Edward Cullen are you...kidnapping me?" I said with mock indignity. "Shame on you!"

"Isabella Cullen" _mmm I like the sound of that "_would you please do me the honor of staying at my residence for the remainder ot the weekend?" he asked, being sarcastically formal.

"Well I suppose. But since I don't really have a choice..." then I gasped as he scooped me up and jumped out of the window.

"Jesus, Edward. Most people like a little warning before being flown through windows." I exclaimed, gasping.

"But, we are not most people now are we?" he challenged

"I suppose not." I answered

Then Edward strapped me into his precious Volvo and we were speeding off, faster then usual, even for Edward.

"Would you like to tell me what the big hurry is young man?" I asked.

"For one, I am far from young and not exactly part of mankind. As for the speed, well thats _for me to know"_ ugh! I hated surprises. How could he do that to me?

"Edward, darling, you know I don't like surprises. Now what's up?"

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Much to my dislike Edward wasn't going to budge.

We pulled up to the house about a minute later. That's when I saw Alice. What was up with her? She was jumping around like a crazy woman. The wedding wasn't for a few more weeks. This was something else.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I shouted "_Please_ tell me Alice isn't taking me shopping!"

"No no. That's not it. She just had a vision thats all. Psycho Alice isn't part of the surprise." he explained.

"Oh! What was her vision abnout? Was it about us going shopping?" I pleaded.

"You're really worried about having to shop aren't you? Well, my beautiful anti-social bride, no worries. There is no shopping in your near future." the crooked grin I loved broke across his face.

"Ok Edward what's up?" I was getting suspicious.

"Ok, well Charlie has decided, ok Alice told him that Carlisle and Esme were goin out of town and she really needed some girl time with you. So Charlie decided just to stay at Billy's all next week. So you are spending the week with 'Alice'. A.K.A me!!" he said.

"Oh Edward thats great! Now wer can spend some time alone." I was excited. I loved Edward's family and couldn't wait to spend time here at the mansion. Just me him Alice Jasper Rosalie and Emmett.

"Well then lets go see what's up with Alice." he said.

"Like you don't already know." I jabbed playfully, grinning at him.


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise, surprise

Ok peoples! As I have clearly stated previously I own nothing about Twilight EXCEPT my love for Jasper! So yeah. REVIEWS!! Oh yeah they make me write faster. Knowing I actually have fans. Jasper I love you!!

**A/N This chapter gets you started on the surprises. But you aint' seen nothin' yet! --I'm from Texas as you can tell**

Chapter 6 Surprise, surprise

"Alright Alice what's going on? You look like you are about to have a heart attack!" I said. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked

"Well, um, vampires can't have heart attacks." then he started chuckling again and Alice went into a full blown fit of laughter.

"Ok sure laugh at the mortal." I said, annoyed, "but I still want to know why you are acting so crazy." I directed the question at Alice who was still giggling.

"Well I just had a vision of an awesome prank I pulled on Emmett. It is going to be so amazing!" said Alice.

"Aw Alice. But I was going to spend the week with Edward." I complained.

"Well...then...fine...I'm...ok." Alice sniffed in between each word. Her eyes growing twice their normal size. They got so big so fast. I couldn't give in. If I did then Emmett would surely seek revenge. With Carlisle and Esme gone the only one left to defend me was Edward, Alice would already be tied up somewhere by Rosalie. Against Emmett and Rosalie ,possibly Jasper, Edward didn't stand a chance.

"Ok. Alright." I said

"Huh?" Alice answered. Only subtly hiding her excitement.

"I said 'ok' tell me what we're going to do." I answered, "Or better yet, tell me what is going to get Emmett in prank mode. Is Jasper going to help?"

"Aw Bella! Your the best!. And Emmett won't be that upset. And of course Jasper is going to help!" she said excitedly.

"Bella I don't think this is a very good idea." Edward said.

"Well geeze Edward you should have said something earlier." I stated." But I am nothing if not a woman of my word!"

Alice and I giggled as Edward grimaced. Then Alice shot out of sight.

"She want us to follow her." Edward said, "She is going to explain her devious plan to humiliate Emmett."

Then I started walking. When I saw Edward reach for me I ducked under his arms. Giggling I ran ahead of him, as if I could outrun him. He was in front of me in a second. I hugged him as tightly as I could and then he picked me up bridle style.

"You are so mischievous." he said.

"You make me so happy!" I answered,"But sometimes..." I looked down at his arms around me, "I like to walk on my own." That made him smile. I liked, no, loved his smile. I loved him.

"Ok, love birds! Time for the game plan!" said Alice.

EPOV:

Wow! Alice was utterly insane. Not that I was apposed to the torture of Emmett, but this was harsh.

First, Alice planned to super glue him to his bedsheets. I am talking gallons of the stuff. When I asked about Rosalie she said that getting Rose would be a bonus. Then when Emmett got all upset he would take a shower to calm himself. While he was temporarily distracted by that Alice would post up several dozen raunchy posters all over the bedroom he shared with Rose. Looking into the future told her this plan would work.

Bella and I decided to lay low while Alice put her plan into action. Bella wanted an alibi.

_This is going to work so well!!_

"Alice I still don't think this is healthy."

_What? Emmett won't get sick!_

"Not what I meant!" I said.

_Oh! Bella!! I won't tell Emmett she was in on it._

"Good now leave. I need to talk to Bella."

Then Alice left. But not without sticking out her tongue at me first.

"You know that gets royally annoying." Bella declared.

"What?" I asked.

"The whole one sided conversation. It's like you are always talking on the phone."

"I'm sorry love. Sometimes I forget people can't read minds like me. But I suppose now you know how I feel not being able to read your thoughts."

"I suppose." she answered.

"Alright now I have a question." I began,"What were you going to tell me? When the pup was over."

BPOV:

_Oh crap! He remembered!_

_"_Um...yeah about that." I started. How was I going to tell him this? Ugh!

**Sorry that was freakishly short. I am writing this all during summer school then I get home and put it on the computer. I hopefully update every day! THANKS!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping

OK OK OK!! I don't own ANYTHING written by the great and holy Stephenie Meyer... But Stephenie I really would like to buy Jasper from you!! PLEASE!!

_**A/N This chapter has some fluff but you know how we do! Fluff is good!! THANKS FOR THE LOVE!!**_

Chapter 7 Shopping

BPOV:

"Ok Edward. Mike Newton asked me to go to the movies with him and Jessica. I really don't want to go but I don't want to hurt Mike's feelings again. So I told him yes."

"And? That's not bad." he said.

"Well, I want you to go too." I told him.

"Bella. You...please tell me you haven't agreed to double date with Mike Newton. Of all people, Bella, really? I will have to deal with all his thoughts about you. How could you do that?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. But I can't stand it. Being here when Emmett becomes the human...vampire pillow. Please Edward. Can't you block him out? I do it all the time." I pleaded.

That last part made him smile.

"Ok, I suppose I can endure two hours. I _am_ kidnapping you for a week." he said.

Somehow we had gotten in his room. I couldn't remember how. But Edward does that to me. I could walk around for days not eating or sleeping if I was with him.

I looked up at him now, I so badly wanted him and I had him. I came to a realization that this fairy-tale life with this wonderful man was mine! I began laughing hysterically.

"She is going into hysterics!" I heard Alice say, "what'd you _do _Edward?"

"Uh...I didn't _do_ anything...I don't think." he was worried, but I couldn't stop laughing. "Bella!! Bella what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"I...ha ha...love you!!" I yelled, then jumped into his arms.

"Bella...you scared me to death!" he complained, "Sometimes I wonder how you make it through the night."

"That's an easy one," I said, "I have you!"

"Forever love"

"Ugh!" I jumped down from his arms,"Sorry, but I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Wha-what?" he stammered. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No silly!" I said "I'm just really, really hungry."

"Oh" he exhaled, relieved "What would you like?"

Alice had somehow disappeared from the room after she knew I wasn't going insane.

"Hmmmmm...we should go to the grocery store. Vampires don't need simple human food." I said teasingly.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the car." and he ran off. What? Why did he do that?

I started walking out of his room and turned the corner into the hall when I jumped a foot in the air and screamed bloody murder.

"Oh! Geeze Edward I thought you left!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No! What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"Hmmmm...well...'You make me so happy but sometimes I like to walk on my own'" Edward imitated my voice perfectly.

"Hmph!" I crossed my arms over my chest, "I changed my mind. Sweet me off my feet Mr.Cullen." I said sarcastically.

Within a matter of seconds we were at the Volvo and driving to the store.

"I can't wait until I don't have to eat." I said, "Food that is."

"I can." Edward mumbled.

"Edward we have been through this before. You already have my soul. Even if you do believe that's what you're doing, it doesn't matter because it is already yours. So, on that note. Why not make it easier on both of us?"

"And I have told you before that I would love to make you eternally damned, don't get me wrong. But in doing that I would feel so incredibly selfish. So, on that note. Why not keep you human?" he asked.

"Because, it is my body and I should be able to decide what to do with it. So, now it's settled." I said.

"Bella...we aren't talking about...sex here. This is your entire life." he complained.

"yeah, it is _my_ life. And I want to spend it all with you! So why don't you just stop fighting me on this?"

"Ok, ok. I just thought I would try one more time to discourage you. Then it's decided."

"I was never undecided" I mumbled mostly to myself, crossing my arms across my chest in frustration.

"We're here." Edward was on the other side of the car, opening my door. I stepped out, careful not to trip.

"Let's go get some food." I said.

"I have one question for you. May I ask?" he asked.

"Of course." I said, a nervous blush threatening to expose itself.

"Do you promise to answer?" he challenged.

"I promise." I said, instantly regretting it. Edward could be very creative.

"Do you want kids?" he asked. The blush that had been creeping up was now full blown on my face.

"What?" I shouted, "What kind of question is that?"

"A simple one. yes or no?" he asked again.

"No" I answered simply.

"And why not?" he asked.

"That's two questions." I said.

"Please!" he said, unleashing the full power of his gaze on me.

"Ok, I'll answer." I said.

"Wait! I would like to rephrase my question." he said, as I was walking human pace with him down the aisles of the uncrowded grocery store.

_Ooooo...a sale on cereal!_

"Mhm. And what is the 'rephrased' question?" I asked.

"Do you not want kids because I can't give them to you?" he asked.

I froze.

"Are you asking, that if I were not with you, would I want kids?" I asked.

Then an old lady passed by, then stopped in front of Edward.

"It's ok son. My husband is infertile too. Life goes on." said the creepy old lady. Then she walked away.

"Ok that was creepy." said Edward.

"yeah. And no. That is not why I don't want kids. In case you don't remember , I took care of Renee for lord knows how long. And now I am taking care of Charlie. I'm tired of taking care of people. The only person I ever want to take care of is you. I can't do that unless I'm immortal." I explained.

"Do you think you have enough food?" Edward asked.

"Um...oh I guess." I answered, looking at the cart full of random items. I placed the baby food I had accidentally picked up back onto the shelf. I started walking back to the front of the store to check out when I realized something wasn't right. Where was Edward? I turned around to see him standing there, hands clenched in fists, jaw tightened. I pulled the cart over and ran back to him.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, longing to touch his face but knowing that right now wan't the time or place.

"The pack is here." he said sternly.

"Oh god! Why can't they just let us alone?" I asked, then blurted out, "Is Jake with them?"

"Yes." he said.

_Yay! I can't wait to see Jake!_

"Oh, well that's cool." I said," What do they want?"

"Oh nothing. They don't even know we're...too late. They caught my scent. They're coming to talk to you." he said.


	8. Chapter 8 Departures

Me no owny any carries from Twilight! I am very upset about the fact that I can't buy Jasper so I might have to kidnap him!! HMMM!!

_**A/N This is were Jake starts to embrace whats happening.**_

Chapter 8 Departures

BPOV:

"Hey Bells!" Jake called from where I had left the cart. I ran towards him and he embraced me in a hug. But there was something different about this hug. There was no determination, no fight in it. Our embrace was full of friendship. It felt good, natural. When I pulled away he spoke.

"Bells, I'm leaving." Jake began. Then I started to feel distant. Jake was getting further and further away from me. I could hear Edward's voice in the distance. I wanted to answer, to tell him I was falling but I couldn't find my voice. The hole above my head was closing up and in a matter of seconds I was in complete darkness.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

EPOV:

Oh my! I hastily caught Bella before she plummeted to the ground.

"Jacob, why must you spring such information on her so abruptly? She does have a history of fainting like this." I told Jacob sternly.

"Just wake her up! I have to get going."

"Oh yeah let me just go get my black book and whip up an awakening potion." I said sarcastically.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV:

I heard them arguing and had to stop it. I forced my eyes to flutter open, and found I was on my couch at home. I looked around and realized I must have died there in the grocery store, because there was an angel sitting in what was supposed to be Charlie's chair. Then I blinked away my fuzzed vision and realized that it was Edward sitting in Charlie's chair. I sat up and he was at my side in a second, then Jake walked in from the kitchen. I, still dazed, could only sit, stare and blink rapidly. Then it dawned on me...

"Jake! Why are you leaving?!" I was gasping for breath. Edward, looking confused and helpless, could do nothing but sit back down in Charlie's chair.

"Bells I'm going to Alaska. I have to. It's like some unknown force is drawing me there. I can't ignore this anymore. I have to go see her. I don't even know her name. I have to Bells, please don't look at me like that."

_They fight. Paris falls. It never said anything about Paris falling in love._

"I understand Jake. Do what you have to do. But, please, just promise me one thing." I pleaded. I really needed him to do this. I was horribly selfish, but he needed to do this for me.

"Sure Bells. I promise." he answered.

"Promise me you will call. Just keep in touch. If nothing else, wolf out and the pack will tell me. I just want to know, you know? I can't loose you again Jake, I just can't." I said.

"I promise Bells." he promised.

That made me feel a lot better. As long as I could make sure Jake was safe then I was ok.

"Bells I've got to get moving." he said, then moved gracefully to my side, kissed my cheek gingerly, and gave me a great big bear hug. This was my Jacob.

"I'll miss you Jake. Please be safe. Don't go picking any fights and good luck with your mystery girl." I teased.

"Don't worry" he chuckled"I'll do my best. Bye Bells. Edward." then he was gone.

I sighed. Now what? i was _back _at Charlie's house. Why could I not just stay out of drama for just one day? Oh yeah I had a werewolf for a best friend, a load of vampire soon-to-be in-laws, and a "super model" vampire fiance. The world was against me, but I was sure my life would never be this interesting if my best friend was Tyler, I had normal in-laws and Mike Newton was my boyfriend.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward interrupted my deep thinking.

"Oh, just that I love my life." I answered matter-of-factly. "And yourself?"

"Actually, I was thinking the exact same thing." he said, with a goofy crooked grin.


	9. Chapter 9 The end

_**After finishing Breaking Dawn I have decided to cut this story off. I have no more motivation to write this story anymore. Please don't get your mob out to kill me. I am sorry that I stopped so suddenly but I feel there is no longer a point. Thank you for the support. Have a vampire-filled Jasper lovin' day. GO JASPER!!**_


End file.
